


I Can't Sleep Without You

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Day, Nalu Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Natsu woke up slowly. He turned to the other side of the bed. He raised his arm slightly and was surprised to find that the space next to him was empty and that the sheets were cold.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 84





	I Can't Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Nalu Day !
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Natsu woke up slowly. He turned to the other side of the bed. He raised his arm slightly and was surprised to find that the space next to him was empty and that the sheets were cold. He woke up completely and sat down abruptly. It was still dark and Happy was sleeping peacefully on the other end of the bed. There was light under the door. Natsu got up, being careful not to wake Happy up and left the room. He saw Lucy, sitting on the couch, her legs were crossed and she was writing. Natsu had never seen her write so quickly. He was surprised not to see smoke coming from the paper. Lucy was so focused on her work that she had not seen him entered into the room.

‘Lucy,’ he moaned, scratching his head. ‘Let's go back to sleep.’

Lucy answered without looking up from her sheet.

‘Not right now, I have to finish. I have never been so inspired. The words were jostling in my head, it kept me from sleeping. I had to write them down.’  
‘How long have you been there?’  
‘An hour or two. Maybe more, I don't know.’

Natsu opened his eyes wide She has been writing for all this time !

‘But I want to sleep,’ he complained.  
‘So go back to bed.’

Natsu sighed. He knew he would not be able to sleep if Lucy was not with him and she did not want to stop writing. He sat next to her and looked at what she was writing. He waited a minute, then two. And after the third minute, he ended up saying :

‘I am bored.’

Lucy glared at him.

‘Natsu ! You make me lose my concentration !’ She said angrily.

She continued writing and Natsu watched her. After all, he had nothing else to do. A strand of her hair fell over her face. Her gaze was focused on her sheet and she was biting her lip. She was not wearing makeup and was wearing old pajamas, but at that moment, Natsu found her so beautiful. He closed his eyes and put his head on her shoulder. He smiled. For once, he thought, he would let her work. He did not know how many time had passed, but he felt good. After a while, Lucy stopped writing and said :

‘I'm done !’

Natsu abruptly opened his eyes and jumped up.

‘Finally !’ He exclaimed.

Lucy stretched. Her body was aching after remaining in the same position for so long. Before she had time to react, Natsu grabbed her hand, made her rise from the couch, and pulled her toward him. Lucy let out a gasp. Natsu lifted her bridal style, a huge smile on his lips.

‘Let's go back to bed.’

He looked at her in the eyes. He moved his lips close to hers and kissed her softly. Lucy felt like a butterfly was landing on her lips. It was not the first time that Natsu had gestures of affection for her and as always, she could not help blushing. She smiled and hid her face in the crook of her neck. Natsu carried her to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He lay down next to her and put the blanket on them. Lucy put her head on his shoulder and Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist. They did not need to speak. They were feeling good and they were happy, like every time they were together. They ended up sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

_The end ___


End file.
